


Excuse My Charisma

by jjongkei



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, K-pop References, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Requited Love, everyone else knows they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongkei/pseuds/jjongkei
Summary: When Jooheon can’t sleep, he always seems to rely on Minhyuk to help. But this time, it’s a little different.





	Excuse My Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

****it had been an exhausting day of dance practice and English lessons, but at last the boys were on their way home. Once they reached their apartment, jackets were lazily flung onto couches, and Hoseok headed straight to the snack cupboard and began munching on handfuls of cuttlefish crackers. 

“You’re eating  _now_?” Hyungwon asked in disbelief, laughing despite how tired he was. Hoseok just shrugged, laughing as he crunched away. Changkyun stole a few crackers and kissed his cheek as a thank you, and leaned against the counter with him. Minhyuk wrapped himself around Jooheon and pretended to snore, making everyone laugh. They were all very, very tired, and it was time for bed. Hyunwoo clapped his hands twice and said, a Solomon-like tone in his voice, “time for sleep,” he leaned against the kitchen counter. “We don’t have a schedule tomorrow—”

“Thank god,” Hyungwon interrupted, deadpan.

“—so we can sleep in,” Hyunwoo continued, smiling. 

Minhyuk cooed, “do you want me to read you a bed time story, honey?” Making Jooheon blush. “Or maybe... tuck you in?” He tickled the younger man’s side, making him laugh.

“Hyung, always taking care of me,” he shrugged off the offer, but something in the way Minhyuk looked at him tugged at his heart. 

Eventually, the seven slowly peeled away from where they had congregated in their kitchen, and slipped into their rooms. Soon, the apartment was a chorus of snoring; Everyone had fallen asleep almost instantly — except for Jooheon; even though his entire body screamed at him for rest, and his throat was sore and raspy from practice, he kept tossing and turning in bed.  _Why can’t I fall asleep?_ He wondered, frustrated. He thought he heard Minhyuk stirring in the next room - smiling a little, he reached for his phone and texted him.

J: Hyung, are you still awake?

M: yeah. 

M: I can’t fall asleep.

M: can you?

J: nope. I don’t know why, but I’m suddenly awake.

M: we worked so hard today, the others are already snoring but here we are awake, it’s not fair TT

Jooheon chuckled. He knew exactly what face Minhyuk was pulling - he didn’t have to be in front of him to see it. He curled in on himself, smiling at his phone. 

J: you worked hard today too, hyung. 

J: you always dance so well. 

J: so mesmerizing ^_^

Then, after a moment: 

M: my honey, do you think I’m pretty?

Jooheon paused. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks grow hot. It was an innocent enough question, and he knew Minhyuk liked to ask stuff like that, but... but what? He typed out a reply.

J: of course I do, everyone does 

J: hyung is the prettiest member~ 

M: but do  _you_ think I’m pretty, my honey? 

Again, Jooheon paused. He pressed his hands to his cheeks to try and calm the blush that had begun to form, and wondered where this was going.

J: of course I do, hyung. You’re so beautiful. 

J: especially when you dance.

Immediately after pressing send, Jooheon reprimanded himself. Was  _beautiful_ too strong of a word? They often spoke to each other like this, but tonight - in the silence of their apartment, the others completely dead to the world, snoring away, it felt...  _secret_, it felt new. Different. 

J: does hyung think I’m pretty, too?

He wondered what Minhyuk would reply. Jooheon stared at his screen and watched the text bubble, not daring to blink.

M: the _prettiest._

M: my honey is the prettiest boy I’ve ever known~ 

M: come to my room, I miss you~ 

Jooheon smiled. Minhyuk was always so outspoken with his affection; as he slipped out of his bed, though, he couldn’t help but feel that something in the air had changed - though he didn’t know quite what it was. He wondered if Minhyuk felt it too; or if it was all in his head. Of course he loved his hyung; they said those words to each other all the time. But tonight felt... more than that.

He slowly peeked into Minhyuk’s room from the space at the ajar door. “It’s me,” he whispered sweetly.

“Come in, my honey~!” Minhyuk whispered back, smiling and making grabby hands towards him. Only his bedside light was on, giving the whole room a soft golden glow. Jooheon obeyed, and slid into the bed and allowed the older man to curl around him, a hand finding its way quickly to Jooheon’s hair; Jooheon loved having his hair played with, and he sunk into the other man’s embrace. 

“Isn’t this better than texting, with a wall between us?” Minhyuk cooed softly, sending a shiver down Jooheon’s neck. “It’s so much better to get to hold you properly instead of only looking at my phone.”

“Did you miss me that much?” Jooheon teased gently. “We were all together, all day!” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Minhyuk replied, breathing in the scent of the younger man - perfume still clinging to his skin even after the strenuous day. “I could look at you for hours,” he kissed the back of Jooheon’s neck, lips remaining on the skin. Jooheon pulled Minhyuk’s arms around him tighter. In response, Minhyuk curled their legs together, pressing his body closer. Jooheon froze for a split second when he felt the other man’s hardness against him; but didn’t want to alarm Minhyuk by pulling away. Instead, he nestled closer, almost comforted by the feeling of Minhyuk against him like that. It felt - how did it feel? - natural to him, and he wasn’t afraid. He gently pulled Minhyuk’s hand up from its place around his waist and brought it to his lips, and kissed his open palm and wrist, lips lingering. In response, Minhyuk kissed his neck again, slower, mouth more open. Deliberate. Jooheon kissed his hand again, pressing the soft skin to his lips and cheek. This was different. He wasn’t sure he minded. Minhyuk pressed closer to him, curling their legs in tighter. Unwilling to let go, to stop.  


“Jooheon-ah,” he murmured against his skin, sending a shiver down the young man’s spine and making him squirm, feeling himself grow hard. Minhyuk kissed the soft spot of Jooheon’s neck to his shoulder, and Jooheon could feel his hot breath. It made him dizzy. Excited. “My Jooheon-ah...” he curled around his honey boy tighter.

“Hyung...” Jooheon whispered. He didn’t want to break their little spell, but - he had to know. “You’re not just... teasing me, right? I... I...” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. 

He felt Minhyuk smile against the back of his neck. 

“Me too, baby.” He replied, his voice a loving whisper, “so please... _please_ turn around and kiss me.” 

Jooheon’s heart began to beat fast, but he wordlessly obeyed, and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. Pressing their foreheads together, the men looked at each other in the dark, breathing slowly, lips almost touching. Jooheon pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s and instantly felt like crying from happiness. Minhyuk’s smile widened, unwittingly breaking them apart. Jooheon sighed, heartbeat quickening with anticipation.

“Kiss me again, hyung,” Jooheon said finally, curling their legs together and pressing their hips against each other. Minhyuk snaked his arms around the younger one’s waist, and grinned against Jooheon’s lips. 

“My beautiful honey boy,” Minhyuk cooed, “I’ve wanted to kiss you properly for so long...” he pressed their lips together, and Jooheon sighed into the kiss as though he’d only just learned how to breathe. Minhyuk deepened their kiss quickly, and the younger felt like putty in his hands.  _How long have I wanted you like this, too?_ He wondered._ I love him so much... _

Minhyuk moaned into Jooheon’s open mouth, spurring Jooheon on. “Minhyuk-ah... Minhyuk-ah...” Jooheon whispered between kisses, “Please, never stop kissing me...” he clung to the older man as though his life depended on it. “Don’t... don’t ever leave my side...” 

Minhyuk took Jooheon’s face in his hands and looked at him, eyes full of love. “My honey...” he kissed him softly, “why on earth would you think I’d ever leave your side? Do you think I’m just playing with you...?”

“I don’t want tonight to be...” he felt suddenly bashful, “I don’t want you to think we’re just passing the time...” he was suddenly sad. “I don’t want to love anyone else but you.” 

Minhyuk was touched; his heart hurt. “Look at me, Jooheon,” he kissed him again. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” he coaxed Jooheon’s chin up with a finger, and kissed down his neck. “You make me so, _so_ happy.” He sighed against Jooheon’s soft skin. “Since we were just kids together, in training...”

Jooheon’s heart felt like it would burst. “All this time, hyung? All this time, you...”

“Of course,” he admitted, “couldn’t you see you were always my most precious person?” He kissed him again, rolling his hips into Jooheon’s and stroking his cheek with a delicate hand. 

In that moment, Jooheon felt like he could cry - to be like this, so intimate with someone he’d loved for so long, it was almost too perfect. He kissed Minhyuk’s cheek and down his neck, snaking his hands underneath his baggy shirt and looking into the older man’s eyes for permission to remove it. 

“Take it off for me,” Minhyuk cooed, kissing Jooheon’s cheek. “Please...” and his own hands travelled to the waist of Jooheon’s boxers. Jooheon nodded, and Minhyuk’s careful hand slipped just below the elastic, illiciting a breathless laugh from Jooheon. The younger man hastily removed Minhyuk’s shirt and then his own - he desperately wanted to feel his skin against his. Minhyuk felt it, too; he grinned against Jooheon’s neck and bit softly, intent on leaving a mark. Those things could always be covered up with the right makeup, anyway. Jooheon groaned, eyelids heavy with lust. He rolled on top of the older man and began to kiss down his neck and chest, hands running up and down the bare skin of Minhyuk’s stomach and sides. 

“My Jooheon-ah,” Minhyuk cooed, looking up at him, “look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours,” he kissed him again, arms wrapping loosely around his neck. 

“Hyung, you’re so...” he kissed his chest. “You’re so beautiful...” Jooheon was overcome with desire for the older man and soon, his own body took over — he kissed lower and lower until he reached the elastic of Minhyuk’s boxers. Minhyuk breathed in sharply when he felt Jooheon’s teeth graze his hip bone in a hungry kiss; the younger man lovingly parted Minhyuk’s thighs and kissed along the waistband. Minhyuk’s breathing grew raspy, needy - it only spurred the young man on, and he palmed Minhyuk’s erection over the silky cloth, making his hyung arch his back at his touch. 

“Honey, _please..._ I need you...” Minhyuk’s soft whine cut through the silence of the night and it made Jooheon’s heart ache with desire. He slipped the older man’s boxers down his hips and wasted no time, taking him into his mouth. “Ahh—!” Minhyuk cried out, in that moment uncaring if he woke up the others. “Honey... Honey...” Minhyuk clutched at the sheets and began to whimper with every flick of Jooheon’s tongue. The younger man moaned with his hyung’s length in his mouth, his entire body washed with satisfaction at the noises he was forcing from him. He glanced up to look at Minhyuk, sweat making his fringe cling to his brow, chest rising and falling with his fast breathing. Jooheon licked slowly up and down his shaft, burning hot on his tongue. Minhyuk tugged at Jooheon’s hair, beckoning him up. He paused, and wiped his mouth. “Hyung?” He questioned. “Did I... did I do it wrong...?”

Minhyuk crashed their mouths together, holding Jooheon’s chin in his hand. “No, baby... no,” he smiled, tasting himself on Jooheon’s tongue. “I want... I want to be inside of you...  _so __ bad,_” he moaned into Jooheon’s mouth. “ Please ...” 

Jooheon groaned into Minhyuk’s neck, pressing his own hardness against his hyung’s. He wanted - he needed - him. Jooheon nodded, kissing his neck, salty from a thin film of sweat. “Fuck me, hyung...” he moaned into the older man’s ear. “Please, god...  _please_ fuck me.” He kissed him then, deeply and needy - Minhyuk gave Jooheon two fingers and put them to his lips, and Jooheon obediently wrapped his tongue around them, wetting them for his hyung. Minhyuk coaxed Jooheon back onto the mattress. Parting his thighs with kisses, he slipped Jooheon’s boxers off his hips, and, overcome with love, he kissed his muscular thighs up and down, delighting in the shivers and shaking of his body. “So pretty... my honey...” he couldn’t resist taking him in his mouth while he massaged his entrance with wet fingers. Jooheon hissed in surprise, and a hand instinctively found its way to Minhyuk’s hair, and he curled his fingers through the black strands. He felt his entire body relax under his hyung’s practiced touch and his tongue, and began to whimper with anticipation as he felt Minhyuk’s fingers press inside, moving slowly, rhythmically. 

“Hyung... hyung, please...” Jooheon whined. Minhyuk could see, could feel, how badly Jooheon wanted him, and he was about to burst. He gently maneuvered Jooheon onto his elbows, and kissed his neck and back, his lips like butterflies against his tanned skin. Positioning himself, Minhyuk stroked Jooheon’s hair and bit and sucked at the soft skin of his shoulder as he pushed inside. Jooheon cried out, a satisfied “ahh—!” pushing past bared teeth. His back arched, pushing himself against Minhyuk’s hips. The older man held fast to Jooheon’s waist, pushing slowly, not wanting to hurt him - after all, it was his first time - first time with a man, first time with him; and he wanted, he needed, it to feel good. “My beautiful honey...” Minhyuk moaned, “do you like this...?” He bent down so he could kiss Jooheon’s neck with each thrust, and Jooheon’s satisfied grunts confirmed it. 

“Hyung... Minhyuk-ah—! Please...” he grabbed for the older man’s hand, trying to guide him to his own erection. “Please...” 

Minhyuk grinned devilishly. “Let me make you feel good, baby...” he took hold of Jooheon’s length, burning hot and hard in his hand. He began stroking, and the sound that spilled from Jooheon’s mouth then was nearly enough to make him come - but he wanted to last just a little longer.

“Baby... baby... talk to me...” Minhyuk growled in Jooheon’s ear. Jooheon’s cheeks flushed hot, shivers all down his body - Minhyuk’s command in his ear, his hands on him, his length inside him, so deep - it was almost like a sensory overload. When Minhyuk rolled his hips into Jooheon, he bit his lip to keep from crying out in delight. “Minhyuk-ah... you feel so good,” he panted. “I can’t... I can’t take any more—!” 

Minhyuk shivered at the pretty whimpers his honey made. “Ask me to come, baby. Ask permission and I’ll let you...”

“Please...” Jooheon cried, _“please_ let me come—!” 

Minhyuk grinned, and kissed Jooheon’s back. “There’s my good boy,” he cooed. He continued to stroke Jooheon’s length, and thrust in time. He was close, too; he wanted so desperately to come, together with his beautiful honey boy. “My beautiful boy...” he knew he was at his limit; “tell me you love me.” He needed to hear it. He knew that would push him over the edge, and he knew how badly Jooheon needed to hear it, too. 

“I love you, Minhyuk-ah—!” Jooheon cried out, fists clutching the sheets beneath. “I love you so much...” he turned and looked back at Minhyuk, and in that moment, their eyes met and that was all he needed; Minhyuk spilled into Jooheon, and he felt Jooheon come into his waiting hand. “I  love you _so much_, my precious Jooheonnie...” his thighs shuddered in orgasm and he continued to thrust slowly until he felt like collapsing - Jooheon tried to catch his breath, panting into the pillow beneath him. They fell against the mattress, lying in the silent night together, sweat and perfume clinging to their bodies, thoroughly exhausted. After a moment, Minhyuk whispered, “Jooheon-ah, will you promise me something?” 

Jooheon turned onto his side and kissed Minhyuk’s forehead, carefully swiping his fringe from his eyes. “Anything,” he replied, stars in his eyes.

“Promise me that we’ll always be together,” he said, voice suddenly small. “Promise me that when tomorrow comes, we won’t just be friends anymore. I want...” he kissed him again. “I want to face the day with you, holding my hand.” 

Jooheon’s heart felt like it was going to break from happiness. “I promise,” he said, not having to think about it. “No matter what, I promise I won’t love anyone else but you. And I won’t hide.” He kissed Minhyuk’s cheek. “I love you, Minhyukie-hyung. I always have, I think.”

Minhyuk was touched, taken aback. “All this time, baby?”

“Since the start.”

“Me too.... but you already knew that.”

The pair embraced, their bodies almost glowing in the soft golden light of the bedside lamp, and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

*

The next morning came all too quickly - one by one, the boys emerged from their rooms and congregated in the kitchen; Hyunwoo and Hoseok brewed the coffee and started breakfast, while Hyungwon and Changkyun sat at the kitchen table, still half-asleep. Kihyun yawned theatrically as he opened his bedroom door to greet the others, scanning the room and noting that they were two members short. 

His eyes asked where Minhyuk and Jooheon were; and Hyunwoo smiled, pointing to Minhyuk’s room with his chin.

“Did they finally confess to each other?” Hyungwon whispered, picking up on Hyunwoo’s meaning. Changkyun playfully slapped the man’s shoulder, cautioning him to keep his voice down; the door to Minhyuk’s room creaked open, and out came a sleepy, but smiling pair of boys, hand in hand.

“You owe me fifty dollars,” Kihyun poked Heosok, “they finally got together before the end of this year. I win.” 

“Ya!” Jooheon picked up on Kihyun’s tease. “You knew?”

The five boys nodded in unison like a comical tableau, and they all laughed, beckoning the pair come sit with them.

“It’s about time,” Changkyun grinned cheekily at the duo. “I’m glad you two finally worked it out.” 

Jooheon kissed Minhyuk’s cheek. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah.” 

“I love my honey boy,” Minhyuk cooed, ruffling his hair. “But you knew that already, huh,”

Laughter, and kisses. 


End file.
